


Darkest Secret

by SargentCorn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Someone Help Will Graham, Thief!Will Graham, Will Graham Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: While breaking into some rich person's house, Will finds out the owner's deepest secret. It could cost him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Darkest Secret

Slipping into the house, Will breathed a sigh of relief.

When he had scoped out the house and its owner, he worried the man had paid out the ass for a high-end security system. He could certainly afford it, living the neighborhood he did. Someone would have to be rich to afford such nice digs in this part of Baltimore. Will knew he couldn’t.

Which is why he was making his way through the empty house noting all objects he could pawn off without it being traced back to him. He wasn’t finding many as he snuck through the house like a ghost in a graveyard. Whoever owned this house owned so many antiquities that if Will tried to pawn them off, he’d tracked back to his crime, and that wouldn’t do him or Abigail any good. He was their only source of income.

Sighing, he decided to peek at the kitchen. There was a good chance he could find something to steal and pawn off. Even the rich liked their comfy modern kitchen gadgets over the novelty that older technology brought. But when he slipped inside, his heart sank at the sight of modern appliances. Many would quickly land him in jail if he tried pawning them off.

Ben might look the other way because Will brought in quality goods for him to sell; he also knew the man would give him up in a heartbeat as well. Anything to avoid jail time, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have others bringing in goods with questionable ownership. Losing Will would only dip his income by a bit.

His gaze wandered the room before settling on a door just as elaborate as the rest of the house. However, it probably led to another room with more cooking supplies if Will was a betting man. He was.

Picking the lock, his hope dropped when he saw the room ladened with more food and wine. Deeming the room a lost cause, he stepped to the side only to notice a difference between the tile his foot was on and the one he was on. It was a tiny detail that most would miss, and he wasn’t most people.

Prying it open, he found himself heading under the house and into the basement. It was a curious place for a door to be, but Will found it smart in its own way. After all, who would look for a basement door in the pantry? That made it a wonderful place to hide far more valuable items.

But as his flashlight’s beam moved from place to place, Will’s heart dropped from disappointment to fear. Various body parts lined the racks dressed in packaging and cooled by the air conditioner. Stepped back with a horrified gasp, he wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. He had expected valuables he could pawn off, not human body parts.

Sprinting up the stairs, and slamming his mental barriers down on his ‘ability,’ Will half-slammed the door shut. He didn’t care he was being too loud, he needed to leave and never come back. And that’s if he was able to leave in one piece. If someone was willing to cut off human pieces and wrap them up as if they’re meat for cooking, then Will doubted he’d made it out in one piece or alive.

But when he makes it to the top of the stairs and back into the kitchen, his heart drops further. At the the door stands the homeowner with a contained expression of amusement. If Will hadn’t been looking, he would have missed the amusement present. Swallowing, he opened his mouth before closing it. How in the hell would he explain what he was doing.

The homeowner barely raised an eyebrow. “It is quite rude to break in another person’s home, sir.” He spoke with a European accent Will couldn’t place, although if he were to guess, the man came from a country near Russia. “And illegal too.”

“I…I…” Will stammered. How was he going to get out of this?

The other man’s mouth twitched barely.

Will’s breath hitched. He was fucked and he needed to run.

In a flash, Will found himself picking up a knife and charging the man, intent on using it as a distraction. But when he was no less than five steps away, the man suddenly lurched forward, and Will found himself on the ground with a loud whine leaving his throat and a knee pressing into his chest. “And it is extremely rude to charge someone with a knife,” he said, acting as if it was a commonplace thing for him.

“Let me go!” Will groaned, straining under the man’s surprising strength. “I don’t wanna hurt you! And I won’t tell anyone about what I saw in the basement!” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, and Will felt as if his soul left his body. The pressure of the man's knee against his body grew stronger.

“You saw,” the man said, displeasure laced throughout his voice. He grabbed Will’s hair and forced Will to semi-look at him. “I will have to kill you then.”

“No, please!” Will begged, tears pricking at eyes. He couldn’t leave Abigail on her own. Will’s eyes moved up to meet with the other’s eyes without his permission, and Will saw. 

Saw what lay hidden between the man’s eyes. Beautiful darkness poured from the man’s abyssal soul, and Will knew he could get lost in its pull. 

In fact, he wanted to. It was so enticing to slip into the bleak body touching waves that come from the bottomless parts of the other man’s soul.

The missing pieces clicked into place, wrenching a sob from his chest.

“Chesapeake Ripper,” he gasped out, chest heaving and body twitching furiously. But despite the fear in his chest, Will felt something tug at the darkest pieces of his soul. The bits he kept hidden from everyone.

“It’s… beautiful… your art. You’re beautiful.” Something in the man’s eyes flickered, but Will couldn’t focus anymore.

Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Will fainted with the last of his thoughts on Abigail and how he wished he could beg for forgiveness. He didn’t feel pressure leave his body, nor his body lifted from the cold ground and be placed into something soft.

**Author's Note:**

> There's supposed to be more, such as Will waking up in a bed, and him and Hannibal having a talk, but I'm having issues trying to transition to that, so maybe if I ever figure something I like, I may update this with a second chapter, and a tag change.


End file.
